


Meet the Andors

by Olpgurl



Series: Perfectly Arranged [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Jyn Erso, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Poe is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: With only days left until their wedding, Jyn and Cassian arrive to knock some sense into Poe and Rey.  Poe makes a decision, taking his life back into his hands with Rey along for the ride.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Perfectly Arranged [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Meet the Andors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MASD_1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/gifts).



> This chapter took a little unexpected turn thanks to something Masd’s said one night on the discord 😉

REY

Poe was excited, practically bouncing on his toes like a child. She’d heard a lot about his aunt and uncle and she knew they were particular favourites but this was nerve wracking for her. An ex spy, a should have been king and the woman he gave up everything for. It was a little intimidating. The more stories Poe told, the more mythical they became. Cassian who had managed to infiltrate the Empire, turn a family against them, help turn the war around. Then he told his father, his King, that he would marry Jyn no matter what and kept his word when denied. He’d changed his name, taking his mother’s maiden name just to distance himself from the Royal family. And Jyn, well frankly she sounded scary. They ran a security company, Jyn being the enforcer. 

She was sure the woman wouldn’t assault her, whatever problems that had existed between father and son hadn’t affected the brothers but she couldn’t quite get over the fact that the words both Poe and Kes used the most to describe Jyn were tiny and terrifying. She was the closest thing Poe had to a mother since his own’s death, so impressing her seemed important. But she was a bit of a wreck. Her family was here, which always brought out the more interesting dynamics. She was already on edge, the wedding was days away, the palace was full, everyone was watching them like a hawk. But most of her nerves were due to Poe. Since she still didn’t know how to tell him she knew. He hadn’t said ... those words again since that night, leaving her to wonder if he had meant them. She hadn’t been able to make herself tell anyone, Poe had acted like nothing had happened and she was confused. 

She liked him. She definitely cared for him. She just wasn’t sure if it was love. Not that it really mattered, they were getting married anyways. In three days she would be an official member of the Dameron family. Maybe the fact that she wasn’t more scared should tell her something.

The limousine pulled up to the front of the palace, Kes more than happy to ignore protocol for his brother. She stayed back, watching the family reunion take place with a smile. Until she saw what must be Jyn smack Poe. And then shout about their little trip from months ago. She seemed to be the only one who was surprised by the action. Poe simply rolled his eyes, like he had half expected it, while Kes laughed. Poe’s cousins seemed more embarrassed, simply whining the word ‘mom’ in that way only teenagers could manage. Then the woman set her eyes on her, her smile looking a tad feral. She was fucked. 

She was dragged into the palace, into one of the formal sitting rooms that she’d never had a reason to use. Jyn looked her over, head tilted to the side as she was appraised. She resisted the urge talk, fidget, feeling like this was some sort of test. The woman across from her finally smiled, she must have passed. “So, marrying a Dameron? Do you think you’re up for that?”

“Doesn’t much matter, it’s happening either way,” she replied. 

“Well, if that’s the attitude you’ve got, you should know a few things. They’re all stubborn. Blunt. And very good at saying the wrong thing,” she added with a laugh. “They need a partner who will be able to handle them. Do you think that’s you? You seem a little too ... quiet for the likes of them. I really don’t think you’re much of a good fit.”

“Who’s the one whose been living here for the last six months?” she replied angrily. “I’m more than well aware of how stubborn Kes is, how blunt Poe can be! I like them better for it! At least they’re honest, something I’m really wondering about you! We’re adults, we’ve decided we’re getting married and your say doesn’t mean anything! If you were so worried about Poe, where have you been?”

Her breath was heaving by the time she finished, her chance of making a good impression with Poe’s aunt gone. That’s all she needed was more tense people in the palace right now. Between her father and Poe. Ben and Poe. Her and Ben. That annoying woman, Zorii something. So the last thing she expected was for the woman to start laughing. 

“Oh yes, you’ll do just fine,” Jyn replied, still smiling. “I have talked to Poe, I knew he was absolutely mad about you so I needed to make sure you felt the same. You had no problem telling me to go to hell, you wouldn’t do that if you were here because you had to be. You obviously love each other, consider me satisfied.”

This woman was a complete stranger to her but she knew Poe. “ We do?” she whispered. 

Jyn walked over, laying an arm around her. “What do you think?”

POE

“Is Jyn going to do something I should be worried about?” he asked his uncle as they watched the women head inside. 

Cassian just laughed. “I have no control over her, you know that.”

“I’ve got three days until my wedding, I don’t want my fiancée running off,” he replied. 

Cassian raised a brow. “Like you did?”

“That was different,” he said weakly while his father laughed.

“Was it?”

Well that was the fucking question wasn’t it? They had only just met six months ago. They were in an arranged marriage, not exactly normal by modern day standards. She had run away from her first wedding, who’s to say she wouldn’t again? Sure she didn’t hate him like her first fiancé but he sure as hell didn’t know if she loved him either. He knew he did, he just hadn’t managed to work up the courage to tell her. 

“Poe?” 

His uncle’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. They were getting married, even if it wasn’t normal, they still had some choice in this. It was time to stop being a chicken shit. “There’s something I need to do,” he said hastily, rushing up the steps to enter his home. He paused, he would need some help with this. His dad looked at him strangely but continued going in, his cousins following. He stopped his uncle, who better to help? “So weird question, how rusty are those espionage skills of yours?”

“What?”

“Do you think you could steal some stuff from my dad’s office?”

Cassian smiled. “Please, I thought you wanted something hard! The question is why should I?”

He would need some help, but he could pull this off. This could be about them, not some damn merger. 

REY

Her phone was ringing. She tried to ignore it but it would stop only to start again moments later. She reached blindly, checked the time on the screen, it was after one in the morning. She panicked for a moment, people didn’t call at this hour unless it was an emergency. But her family was all here for the wedding already, that didn’t make sense. She finally answered groggily, seeing Poe’s name appear again on the screen, he didn’t seem to want to give up. 

“I need you to grab the backpack from your closet,” Poe said without preamble. 

“Poe, what’s going on? It’s the middle of the night!”

“Everything’s fine, just go check your closet!”

“Poe, you know most of my stuff in our room. I’m just sleeping here because it looks better according to my dad,” she snorted. “You’re closer, you check it.”

“Rey!” he whined. “I left something for you, please go check the closet in your room!”

“Fine,” she huffed, pulling off the blanket to get up. “You fucking owe me for this!”

“Trust me, it’s a good surprise!”

She grumbled as she walked to the closet, picking up the backpack she knew she hadn’t put there. She peaked inside, with Poe it could have been anything. “What the hell?” she exclaimed. 

“Meet me outside,” he replied. She could almost hear the grin on his face. 

“You’re fucking kidding me right?”

“Look out your window.”

“You didn’t!”

He didn’t answer, leaving her no choice but to look out of the guest room window. She could see a second rope, exiting from their bedroom window, Poe’s head visible too. He waved with a glove clad hand, smile on his face. “What were you thinking?” she hissed into her phone. 

“I was thinking I want to take a drive with you,” he replied. “So I’m going to hang up and hope I see you in a few.”

She heard the telltale click, then watched as he backed out of the window, climbing down. He paused, glancing up at her with a wink, before resuming his descent. She shook her head, she knew he couldn’t see her anymore but this was ridiculous. Her earlier conversation came to mind, the Dameron’s were stubborn, he would just keep calling her. Or worse. But she knew she would, too curious to know what crazy idea he had planned. The rope was similar to what she had used last time, glad he had thought to include a set of gloves for her too. The rope anchored, she shimmied down as quickly as possible, Poe waiting for her when she reached the bottom. 

“You going to tell what this is about?” she asked as he pulled her into a hug. 

He just smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss. Poe slid one hand down her side, before taking her hand. She wasn’t surprised when he started leading her down a familiar path, his keys jingling as they approached the shed where he kept the bike. He didn’t seem inclined to tell her anything, handing her her helmet, waiting for her to get on. He headed down the jungle path, away from the main gate, leading her to believe they were heading off the property. Instead, he took a different turn, taking her somewhere she’d never been. It was a house, a large one, but it definitely looked empty. 

“Where are we? Can you tell me now?” she asked once she removed the helmet. “Is this some kinky sex thing I don’t want to know about?”

He took off his own, looking nervous. “It’s technically the Dowager’s house, but no one’s actually used it for years. I just thought ... it’s been a crazy few months and we didn’t really get a whole lotta choice in all of this. So I thought ... maybe we could do something that’s just for us.”

“So we’re sneaking away for the night in an old house? Not sure I’m getting this, Poe.”

“No, I’m doing this all wrong,” he chuckled. “I want to get married ...”

“We are!” she interrupted. 

“I mean now, tonight!” he continued. “Have a wedding that’s more us. One that ... one we chose to do. Not the stupid, expensive, made for everyone but us one we’re supposed to have. I wanted ... hoped you might want to have that too. Because I’ve kinda fallen completely in love with you and I needed you to know that before we ...”

She placed her hand over his mouth, quieting him. “Shut up, you idiot,” she laughed before leaning towards him. This kiss was different, it felt more more real, not their usual frenzied rush. The smile on his face wasn’t his usual smirk, more real as well. If there was ever a thing like the perfect time, it was now. “I love you too.”

“We’re gonna do this?” he asked hesitantly. 

She took his hand this time, lacing their fingers together. “We’ll get married our way,” she agreed. “Did you bring me here to plan? We could have done this back home, you know.”

He looked sheepish, bright blush spreading across his cheeks. “So I might have gone a little overboard, I have everything we need inside?” he said uncertainty. 

“You want to get married now? In our PJ’s?” she laughed. 

Poe just shrugged. “Okay, so there were some details I forgot but I remembered the rings and the licence. We’ve got everything we need. And we still have to do the big wedding, no way we’re getting out of that.”

“Let’s do this then,” she replied, pulling him up the stairs to the house. 

She was surprised to see B.B. and Rose, the latter waving her over. B.B. seemed intent on taking Poe, giving her barely a moment to wave at Finn before following Rose into another room. “Figured Poe would forget this kind of thing,” Rose said as she pulled down a simple white sundress hanging behind the door. She changed quickly, foregoing her running shoes to go barefoot. Rose helped her style her hair in a simple bun and she was good to go.

There was no music, no guests other than B.B. and Rose, Finn acting as officiant. Poe smiled brilliantly as she walked to him, there wasn’t exactly much of an aisle. He was dressed in a simple button down and cargo shorts but it was perfect. She wasn’t entirely sure Finn had taken the time to actually learn a proper ceremony but saying, ‘Do you Rey, promise not to murder my best friend when he does something stupid, because he definitely will. A lot,’ was a far more memorable and realistic vow. And before she knew it, Finn was pronouncing them man and wife. They didn’t even wait, kissing each other before Finn could tell them to. 

She laughed when Finn backtracked, completely forgetting they needed to exchange the rings. It wasn’t like they could kept them, Poe was right, they would need to do the whole fucking thing over again. Officially. But Poe insisted, having them all sign some paperwork, it might as well have been real. The others said their goodbyes, promising to clean up back at the palace. No one would really care if she and Poe came back in the morning, they had a set of clothes now, they could just say they had gone out for a walk.

“So if this is our wedding night, what are you planning, Mr Dameron?”

“I’m going to take you to the first bedroom I can find, Mrs Dameron,” he smirked. 

“And then what?” she teased, a little breathless. 

Poe surprised her, picking her up in his arms. “I’d rather show than tell.”

It turned out to be just a few short steps, leaving her to turn the handle of the door. He marched them to the bed, dropping her lightly on top of the mattress. He was on her instantly, kissing down her neck. She pushed Poe up, struggling with his shirt, finally giving up and ripping it. 

He gave a little laugh. “Impatient much?”

“It’s our fake wedding, just go with it,” she teased, helping him pull the shirt off. 

He stood up, removing the rest of his clothing, erection standing out proudly. He moved back into the bed, hand moving to her thigh, sliding the hem of her dress further up. He looked up for permission before sliding her panties down, settling between her thighs. Poe started near her knee, kissing a messy trail up to her core. She had to resist the urge to shout when he nibbled on her clit, teeth scraping lightly. Her fingers tangled in his hair when kept going, licking her centre with determination. Fingers joining in, her hips rocking to meet him. 

He shifted slightly, nosing her dress up further to kiss her belly. She let out a weak groan when he removed his fingers to pull down one strap on her dress, mouth latching on to her nipple and sucking. She let out another groan when his fingers found her centre again, pumping faster. It was becoming too much, her walls beginning to clench. “Now, Poe. I need you now!” she moaned.

His mouth let go with a wet pop, moving to hover over her. “I fucking love you so much, Rey,” he whispered before leaning down to kiss her. She felt him line up, pushing in slowly. Poe knew her body exactly, knew exactly which angle she liked best. Her legs wrapped around Poe’s hips, urging him to go faster. She was already so close, just needing that little push to fall over the edge. He was already hitting that spot inside her, when he reached down between to thumb her clit. Her back arched suddenly, barely hearing Poe groan as she milked his cock. 

Her gaze cleared, seeing his tense face. “Okay?” he asked tightly, his neck straining. She managed a nod before he started thrusting again, look of deep concentration on his face. She held him as she watched, feeling his strong arms as he pushed himself over the edge as well, collapsing on top of her. 

If took a moment for them to untangle themselves, Poe finally moving off to the side. He pulled her in for another kiss, slow, almost lazy, exploring her like it was the first time. “Tonight was perfect, thank you. It’s too bad this can’t be our real wedding,” she whispered, almost afraid to break the quiet spell they were in. 

Poe pushed a strand of hair away from her face, smiling. “Actually it was, Finn got ordained online this afternoon. We’re married. Legally.”

She sat up abruptly. “What the hell, Poe? Kes is going to kill us! My dad is going to fucking freak!”

“Probably, but there’s nothing they can fucking do.”


End file.
